Delightful Torment
by Skinfull
Summary: A Luke centric one shot fic where he is tormented by sexual images of Lorelai until he can learn to accept what it is he wants from her. And only then does his body catch up. Not too smutty but enough to make it fun :)
**A/N:** Just a short piece that has been swimming round in my head for only one scene and I really built the rest of the fic around it.

* * *

"God dammit!"

Luke sat up and pulled the sheet from around his feet but only succeeded in tangling it more. He pulled on one loop to loosen it, then slipped one leg out and kicked the sheet aside. He turned his body to sit on the side of the bed and grabbed the edge of the mattress with a white knuckle grip. His eyes were screwed shut as he tried to calm his racing heart but the rapidly cooling wetness that stained the front of his sweatpants only made it beat faster, with anger.

Luke hooked his thumbs into the sides of his pants then stood and dropped them around his feet before kicking them violently across the room in the general direction of the laundry basket as he walked to his bathroom. He flicked on the shower then pulled his t-shirt off over his head and stepped into the powerful spray without waiting for it to heat up.

The water pounded against his back, his neck and shoulders then he turned to let it hit his face. He braced both hands on the tiled wall behind the showerhead and took the punishment of the cold water against his burning skin. He felt the goosebumps rising all over his body but he welcomed the sensation that diluted the feeling of her skin beneath his hands, her hair brushing on his chest, her lips wrapped tight and hot around his cock. At that thought Luke felt himself stir and his cock twitched to life against his thigh.

"No fucking way…" he muttered and he grabbed the shower gel to wash himself down and instead focused his mind on the box scores from the red sox game he watched that evening. "342 first base, 298 second base, 333 third base, 14 RBI total." He turned his head and held it under the water where the water streamed heavily down his face and disturbed all this thoughts.

When he was finished he took a long shaky breath and turned off the water, just as it was heating up. Luke stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel then dried himself off then wrapped it tightly around his waist. He grabbed his toothbrush and applied a small bit of paste before brushing his teeth vigorously, purposefully avoiding the mirror. He spat the paste out then swirled and gurgled a mouthful of water before spitting that out and retreating back to his bed.

Luke stood at the end of the bed and stared at the offending articles of tousled sheets and tossed pillows before he stripped it bare then grabbed fresh sheets from the hot press and made it quickly, before he dropped the towel from around his waist and collapsed onto the bed, naked.

The minute his head hit the pillow and his eyes closed over, he could see her again. Crawling on all fours up towards him from the end of the bed, her dark curls falling about her face, framing it as she lowered it over his groin, tickling his waist as she crawled even higher, her hot breath brushing his nipples and by the time her face hovered over his, her body pressing against his he was rock hard again.

"God dammit!" Luke lifted his hands and covered his face then folded his arms over himself and let the darkness banish her image and soothe the blood the coursed through him. "Leave me alone!"

The next morning at the diner Luke thundered through the breakfast crowd with a scowl on his face that most had seen before though possibly not at this intensity. He dropped plates onto tables, spilled more than two carafes of coffee, shouted at Kirk and snatched bills from paying customers.

Caesar had come out from the kitchen once or twice to deliver food that was getting cold but both times Luke had ordered him back through the arch and grabbed the plates from him. Luke could feel his anger boiling over and despite the shocked looks on his customers faces he couldn't help himself. His body was top to bottom tight with tension and everytime he thought he caught a glimpse of her dark curls he felt something snap.

He banished himself to the store room and focused on taking inventory that didn't need to be counted until he could feel the tension ebb out of his body and when he could take a deep breath without clenching his teeth Luke came back out the diner.

He found Caesar strutting between tables, offering coffee with a smile and couldn't help the irk of annoyance that shot through him when he noticed the customers smiling back. He rolled his sleeves up and started to make a fresh batch of coffee to keep himself occupied and took the empty one Caesar handed back to clean and refill. It was then that he realised that some sort of cosmic justice had a bone to pick with him as he refilled the clean carafe with the fresh coffee batch and the bells announced her arrival.

Luke didn't look up. He didn't need to. He knew it was her. He could sense her, smell her, feel her presence.

Instead Luke turned without looking up and disappeared into the kitchen. Lorelai took a stool by the counter and awaited his return, but moments later it was Caesar who appeared smiling nervously as he took a notepad from the front pocket of his apron and leaned against the counter in front of her.

"Hey Lorelai, what can I get for you?"

"Whoa, Luke, have you done something with your hair?"

"Huh?"

"It looks shorter somehow!" She reached across the counter to run her fingers through Caesar's hair. "I love this new look. And it's about time you started wearing an apron."

"Luke is cooking today," Caesar said with a nervous laugh, never quite sure how to take the strange and confusing jokes that Lorelai usually spouted. "I'm serving."

"What is he cooking?"

"Blueberry pancakes are the special today!" he said excitedly, finally able to answer one of her questions.

"Oh, put me down for a stack of them." Caesar went to walk away as he wrote down her order but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her. "With a side of bacon." Caesar nodded and turned away again but she coughed loudly to get his attention. "Um… and a coffee?"

"Oh sorry Lorelai," Caesar said and blushed a little as he grabbed a cup and filled it with the fresh coffee Luke had just finished making.

Lorelai smiled and sipped the coffee, tasting the distinctive flavour of Luke's recipe then sighed and relaxed onto her stool. She waited a few moments for Luke to come out of the kitchen and when he didn't, she frowned and stared at the archway, as if she could will him to appear. When she spotted Caesar stand by the arch and take a plate that was proffered by Luke's arm and deliver it to her she realised there was something afoot.

She drenched her pancakes in maple syrup and ate them slowly as she waited for Luke to appear but even with that pace she was done and still he didn't appear. She looked around the room to see the diner was practically empty, save for Kirk who was reading a paper and sipping a large glass of milk like it was a whisky and when Caesar took in a delivery of produce and went to the storeroom to catalogue it, she seized her opportunity and carried her plate over to the drop slot, then leaned against the archway to peer into the kitchen.

Luke was resting against the stove, his back to the archway and his arms crossed over his chest. His head was hanging low enough for his chin to be resting on his chest. Even from this awkward angle she could see his eyes were closed over and his breathing was deep, but shaky.

She stepped in and reached a hand out to touch him as she spoke. "Hey, Luke, you ok?" Her fingers brushed against his shoulder but it was as if he had been burned. Luke turned and swatted her hand away, his face contorted into a frown until he realised what he must look like. He forced his body to relax and brushed down the front of his shirt.

"What are you doing back here?" he said and he took a step forward in the hope that she would step back out of the kitchen but she held her ground. "You're not supposed to be back here." he took another step forward but still she held her ground and he found himself toe to toe with his nightly tormentor.

"Luke, hey, what's goin on?" She reached out to touch his arm again but he brushed her away and stepped past her, desperate to get some space between them.

"Nothing. Unless my insurance guy or the health inspector walks in."

Lorelai watched as he walked around the diner, picking up plates and cups to clear tables then rounded the room again wiping everything down, some unnecessarily. She took her seat by the counter again and sipped her coffee, watching him as he moved around the room until he disappeared into the kitchen again.

Lorelai waited for him to reappear but by the time she had finished her coffee he had still remained hidden in the kitchen. She wanted to go back in there and cajole him out, lure a smile out of him or at the very least say goodbye but there was something in his reaction when she touched him, his eagerness to move away from her that made her think twice about it. So instead she opened her purse, dropped enough money onto the counter and covered it with her cup then left.

Luke heard the bells jingle in the diner when she left and felt the constriction around his chest loosen enough for him to breath properly again. He took a moment more to calm down entirely then came out to the diner, called to caesar that he was going upstairs and hurried up to his apartment to seek refuge.

He slammed the door shut, enough to rattle the glass then paced his apartment with his hands ringing his hair. His eyes caught a glimpse of his bed and the discarded sheets and sweatpants in the corner and his anger bubbled over again.

Two months. Two months of sleepless nights. Two months of the most visceral sex dreams he had ever encountered and every single one of them had resulted in his waking up with either his hands down his pants tugging furiously on his cock, or the remnants of a sleep induced orgasm seeping through his pants onto his sheets but most of all, every one of them had been centered around Lorelai. His best friend. The woman who coaxed him out of his cave, brought him for walks in the snow, called on him when she needed and mocked him endlessly for a myriad of reasons. But she was the same woman who stood by his side at his uncle's funeral, and took over his diner so he had time to make the arrangements. She was always there for him and now as his mind took steps to get her even closer he found he was powerless to stop it.

So all he could do was avoid her.

He wandered over to the couch and fell onto it face first, burying his head into the pillow with a moan. He screwed his eyes shut tight and clenched his teeth as he thought back to that moment, 2 months ago, that triggered it all.

 _Luke finished wiping the counter down and tossed the rag into the sink by the kitchen then grabbed the beer he had opened earlier and took a long drink to finish it. He leaned against the door frame facing out to the diner and looked around the room. He had to admit the painting job Lorelai had done a few weeks ago really did make the place look like new. He wandered around the diner fixing the small lamps and pushed the chairs in until it was neat then shook his head with a smile and made his way up to his apartment._

 _He was halfway up the stairs when he heard the phone in the diner ringing and it made him stop. He toyed briefly on ignoring it but with a low growl turned on the steps and hurried down to answer it._

" _Luke's. We're closed."_

" _Luke! Oh thank god, Luke I need you!"_

" _What? Lorelai?"_

" _Yes, I need you to come over to my house right now!"_

" _Whats going on?"_

" _My shower head came off, there's is water EVERYWHERE! I can't get it to stop!"_

 _Luke closed his eyes and pushed his weariness aside then took a breath and told her he was on his way. He didn't bother to grab a jacket as the late summer heat was still lingering so instead he patted his pockets and found his keys then hurried out to his truck._

 _He knocked on Lorelai's front door but pushed it open without waiting for a response then stood in her hallway to listen._

" _Lorelai?" he called out even as he made his way to the stairs._

" _Up here!"_

 _He took the steps in two and threes and by the sounds coming from her bedroom he realised it was the shower in her en suite that had broken. He cautiously stepped over the crosshold to her bedroom and towards her bathroom. Pushed the door open and stared at what he saw before him._

 _Lorelai had a towel wrapped around her body but it had soaked through and clung to her curves. It was secured by a twist on her side and covered her down to mid thigh. She had another towel bunched up to hold over the spout high on the wall where her shower head used to be._

" _Are you just gonna stand and stare? Or are you going to help?"_

" _Yeah, sorry."_

 _He stepped forward and quickly assessed the situation then moved to the side of her shower and covered her hands with his own to hold the towel in place._

" _Where is the shut off valve?" he asked and looked down at her but quickly looked away when he realised he has a clear view of the curve of her breasts and the enticing valley between them._

 _Lorelai looked up at him with a plain expression. "If I knew that…"_

" _Sorry." Luke thought back to when he had fixed her dishwasher and realised the mains shut off was in the kitchen, under the sink in the kitchen. "It's under the kitchen sink, a red valve. I'll go get it…"_

 _He glanced down at her again but as his grip loosened on the towel her fingers slipped and the towel fell, heavy and wet, to the floor. A strong gush of water came out of the now uncovered spout and drenched Luke who stumbled back, slipped on a puddle on the tilled floor and hit the counter behind him._

 _Lorelai cried out as she hit the back of the shower and fell to the floor, getting the wind knocked out of her. Luke recovered and stepped forward to cover the water spout again then looked round to see if she was okay. She was sitting on the shower floor, one hand cupping the back of her head where she banged it off the wall and the other was pressed flat on the tilled surface._

" _Um, Lorelai?" Luke looked back to his hands._

" _I'm fine, I just got the wind knocked out of me."_

" _Um…" he glanced back over his shoulder at her again then back to his hands. "Your...um, towel."_

 _Lorelai looked down at herself and realised the towel she was wearing had come undone. The twist had unraveled and it had fallen open, one side lowered enough for her full breast, peaked with a rosy nipple to appear and the bottom of her towel had fallen between her legs leaving her hip and the curve of her ass clearly visible._

" _Oh my god!" she grabbed the towel back over herself and felt her hot blush exploding over her face. "Don't look!"_

" _I didn't! I wasn't!" He said, desperate to keep his eyes locked on his fingers that barely covered the pouring water. "Will you go down to the kitchen and shut off the water valve?"_

 _Lorelai scrambled to her feet and carefully held the towel in place then stood in the shower next to him with no way to get past. "Can you…"_

" _Wait," Luke said and he pushed his front to the shower wall and made more room for her but even still she found herself resting one hand on his back, between his shoulders as she slipped by him, hoping he didn't notice her breasts pushing against his back as she moved._

 _Luke closed his eyes against the sensation, then when she left the room felt his lungs expand again to take in more air. He was soaked through by now, the water he was holding back, ran down his arms, the excess spurted out to wet his jeans, his socks and boots. He leaned forward as he heard her racing down the stairs and rested his forehead against the back of his hands in a meagre effort to dispel the wave of desire that coursed through him. He tried to banish the thoughts of her, the sight of her sitting on the shower floor, one of her breasts open, as if it was being offered up to him._

 _He was so engulfed in his daydream that he didn't notice when the water turned off. When Lorelai came back into the room, still wearing that same sodden towel, this time securing it with both hands, he was still leaning against the wall, more or less how she had left him._

" _Luke?"_

 _Luke looked up at her standing in the doorway but quickly turned away. When he saw her standing there in that towel, his eyes didn't see the towel at all. Instead it was as if she was standing there naked. He busied himself with the broken shower head and examined it closely to see if he could see where it had broken._

" _Looks like just a worn thread. Easily fixed." He stepped out of the shower and dropped the shower head into the sink. "I have some stuff at home that can fix this."_

" _Oh my god, I didn't realise how wet you got?"_

 _Luke looked down at himself and saw his shirt clinging to his chest, his jeans pressed against his thighs and shrugged. "It's fine."_

" _Hang on," Lorelai said as she stepped back into her bedroom. Luke stood in the small en suite with his hands on his hips and waited. When she reappeared she had replaced the towel with a pair of shorts and a baggy hooded sweatshirt and held out a pair of sweatpants to him. He looked at them confused for a moment then back up at her face. "Put these on." She offered them to him again and when he took them she smiled, turned on her heel and left, closing the door over partially as she left._

 _Luke waited a minute to be sure she had left her bedroom as well, before he stripped everything off and pulled on the sweat pants. He wrung out his shirt and jeans as best he could then folded them over and carried them and his boots with him down stairs. He found Lorelai sitting cross legged on the couch flipping through a magazine but she tossed it aside when he reached the bottom step._

" _Better?"_

" _Marginally." Luke muttered feeling totally vulnerable standing in her living room wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. He held the pile of clothes higher to cover himself as he moved towards the door._

" _Thanks for the help."_

" _I can come back and fix that in the morning."_

" _Where are you going?" She frowned and watched as she moved closer to the door._

" _Home."_

" _Like that?"_

" _Yeah, I have my truck, I'll be fine."_

" _You don't wanna wait, dry off a bit?" She got off the couch and followed him to the door which he now had open._

" _No, it's fine, I need to get back." He fumbled through the pile of clothes in his arms for his keys and as he pulled them out of the pocket his underpants fell to the floor._

 _Lorelai bent to pick them up and held them out to him on the end of one finger with a wicked smile. "Boxer briefs eh!" she said and she swung them from side to side in front of him._

 _Luke snatched them off her and buried them into his clothes as his blush coloured his cheeks. "Shut up."_

 _Lorelai laughed, as he backed out onto the porch then turned away from her and hurried over to his truck. She watched as he drove away then closed the door and went back to the couch._

"Jeez." He rolled over onto his back and covered his face with both hands. "Half a boob the side of her ass! What am I twelve?"

Luke pushed himself off the couch and started to pace the apartment. His cock was semi erect from the trip down memory lane and it angered him more than anything else. The night dreams were bleeding into day dreams which were affecting his mood, and resulted in his avoiding Lorelai, his best friend.

He had tried to change the face in his dreams. He thought about random celebrities, that blonde teller at the bank, the red headed cashier at the the wholesale place but none of them got him to the point that his Lorelai dreams did. And when he was asleep, he had no control over who starred in what dream.

He went over to the bed and stripped the sheets then made it again with fresh linen then went about the room cleaning up his mess. Putting the clothes and sheets into the laundry then fixing up the rest of the apartment. His thoughts strayed back and forth between the dream and reality. The closeness between them in the dream and the distance between them in reality. When he had the apartment spotless he grabbed a beer from the fridge and settled back into the couch and took a long swig. He flicked on the TV To find the game and settled in to watch it.

After the diner closed Caesar came up to the apartment and knocked softly on the door. Luke called for him to come in.

"Hey boss, all cleaned up downstairs. Everything ok up here?"

"Yeah, just needed to clear my head."

"You want me to open in the morning?"

"No, it's fine, I got it."

"Sure thing boss, see you tomorrow."

Caesar left and Luke grabbed a fresh beer. The game played out without his attention and he let his mind wander over his encounter with Lorelai earlier that day. Her touch on his arm felt like fire, electricity sparked through him before he jumped away. Luke knew he had two options. Walk away, cut her out of his life and deal with her only as a customer. He shook his head with a pitiful smile and realised that wasn't really an option. Or to power through, ignore the impulses and just get used to having her around again.

He polished off his beer then brought both empties back to the kitchen to toss them into recycling. He stripped as he walked back to his bedroom and tossed his clothing into the hamper as he entered the bathroom. He slowly moved through his nightly routine then crawled into bed and sighed against the cold sheets. He lay flat on his back, his fingers locked behind his head and he let his eyes closed over slowly.

The first image, always the first one, was the memory of her sitting in the shower, her towel displaced showing her creamy satin skin. From here, Luke's mind usually helped her up, curved her leg around his hip as he pushed roughly into her. But this time Luke made a concerted effort to hold back. He let his imagination slow down and watched as he reached for her. He took her hands in his and helped her to her feet, ignoring the towel as it fell around her feet. He joined her hands at the back of his neck and let his hands trail down her arm, over her shoulders and down her back to the curve of her ass where he gently guided her whole body to press against him.

Her head rested on the front of his chest and her arms tightened around him. He left one hand covering her ass, the other moved up her back to press the rest of her body against him and he dropped his forehead against the top of her shoulder. Luke took in a deep breath and released it slowly, tightening his grip on her to hold her in place.

Luke lay in his bed and smiled at the thought then let his weariness take over as he fell asleep.

When he woke the next morning it was with a heavy warm feeling of contentment in his chest. He was pleased to find his sweatpants were completely dry, his bed wasn't as tousled as it had been most mornings over the last two months. He smiled and stretched beneath the sheets then kicked them aside and went about his morning routine.

In the diner, his disposition was better than it had been as of late and the customers seemed to notice. The atmosphere ws jovial and though Caesar had the radio playing in the kitchen Luke only turned it down but let him keep playing it. He was in the storeroom when Lorelai came in but she was perched on the end of the counter when he came out.

"Hey good lookin?" she said with a smile. "What ya got cookin?"

"Morning Lorelai." He walked past her to the coffee and poured out a generous mug for her then passed it over with a smile.

"Someone is feeling better." she sipped her coffee and looked at him over the rip of her mug.

"Huh?"

"You were in a foul mood yesterday. Actually for a while now."

"Was I?"

"You know you were." she rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee again. "So what's happened to turn that frown upside down?"

"Good night's sleep is all."

"Ah, been having nightmares?"

"Of sorts."

"Well glad to see you are doing better."

Luke smiled warmly as he wiped the counter in front of her. "What can I get you?"

"Scrambled eggs."

"That's all?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cute Luke, cute." she sipped her coffee then cocked an eyebrow at him. "Bacon and french toast too."

"That's more like it." Luke smiled and dropped the note with her order into Caesar. "So what has you up so early on a sunday?"

"Restless. And hungry."

"No leftovers at home?"

"Ate them yesterday."

"Ah." Luke rubbed down the counter and cleared away some plates and mugs from previous customers.

"Also Rory needed to be up early to get to a school thing."

"School thing? On a sunday?"

"They have debate in Rochester tomorrow morning, so they are practicing in the school today then taking a bus up there this evening."

"Overnight?"

"Yeah." Lorelai looked down into her coffee and swirled it around the mug.

Luke looked down at her as she tried to hide whatever emotion was coursing through her and he wanted to reach out and pat her arm but he wasn't ready to touch her yet. He had just gotten his brain under control, he didn't want to test it.

"So I came in for breakfast after dropping her off at the school."

"Breakfast?" Luke looked pointedly at his watch, then at the clock on the wall. "Early lunch maybe."

"Shut it Danes. You said only a moment ago it was early."

"For you, early for you."

"Well, still early on a sunday for anyone!"

"Order up!" Caesar called out and Luke went to retrieve her plate then placed it in front of her and freshened up her coffee.

"Well you enjoy your early lunch, I'll see you later. I'm out Caesar."

He dropped the towel onto the shelf under the counter then grabbed his keys to leave. "Hey, where are you off to?" Lorelai called out as she turned on her stool to watch him cross the diner.

"I've to go to the wholesale place. See ya later." He flashed a smile at her and left.

In his truck, Luke grabbed the steering wheel tightly as he drove to the wholesaler. The whole exchange played over and over in his head and he relaxed as he realised it was natural and pleasant. A definite step back towards normality.

As the weeks passed Luke's dreams turned from the erotic frantic kind to the slow intimate kind. He hugged her close, snuggled behind her in his bed, pulled her arms around his chest when she spooned up behind him. He would be standing at the sink washing dishes and he would feel her breasts pressing against his back, her arms snaking around his waist and he would inadvertently step back into her. He smiled at the thought and let his imagination enhance their closeness without taking it further and he was sure it made their friendship stronger.

He enjoyed hanging out with her, felt the sensations from his dreams enhanced after a verbal battle with her in the diner. And did all he could to keep it up. When a lazy sunday afternoon rolled around, Luke was leaning against the end of the counter, reading the sports pages when she came in.

She was wearing a slim fitted baby blue dress that flowed freely around her legs, was held up with spaghetti straps and cut low enough over her chest to display the top curve of her breasts. Her arms held a shawl in place that was draped low around her back and he imagined it was silky smooth to the touch. She smiled broadly at him as she approached and took the stool at the end of the counter next to him, placing her bag and shawl on the stool next to her.

"Morning." she said as she rested an elbow on the counter and her chin in her hand.

"Afternoon." he corrected even as he stood away from the counter and poured her a coffee.

"Po-tay-to, po-tah-to!" she took the coffee from him and sipped it with a smile.

"Eating today?"

"Well I do try to eat everyday."

Luke dropped his head and sighed. "I don't know how I don't see these coming." He looked up with a crooked smile. "What'll you have?"

"Cheeseburger. And fries."

"Of course."

"I have a dinner in Hartford later," she said as he walked over towards the kitchen. At her words he paused and turned back to face her.

"You have a dinner later?" He looked her up and down and realised that it must be sooner rather than later if she was already dressed up for it. "And you still want a cheeseburger?"

"Yeah, it's one of those DAR dinners where everyone pushes the food around their plates but no one really eats it."

"So you need the sustenance before you get there." He put her order in and resumed his position at the end of the counter to read his paper.

"Yeah, if I left it until after I may faint while driving back."

"We wouldn't want that now, would we." Luke said without looking up, his tone flat as he studied the box scores before him.

"Hey!" Lorelai said with mock indignation then slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand.

"So why are you going to this dinner then? I thought you usually avoided the DAR events." Luke mirrored her pose, his elbow on the counter, his chin in his hand.

"I really have no one to blame but myself." Lorelai sipped her coffee and sighed. "I should have known when she asked me about my sunday plans that she had something in mind for me. And when I told her I was planning on having a day where I didn't get dressed and just binge watched Downton Abbey she jumped on the chance to give me something to do."

"Rookie mistake."

"Yeah, so here I am, dressed and ready to go and push food around my plate."

"Why don't you just eat the food?"

"Because Luke," She sipped her coffee and held up one finger for effect. "It's not real food. It's caviar, fois gras, pate and other such monstrosities that should be criminal to call them food!"

"Order up!" Caesar called from the kitchen and Luke went to get her food. He put it down in front of her and moved the condiments basket closer for her to reach.

"Well in that case, you better eat up." He freshened up her coffee. "Can't have you going hungry."

"Thanks."

Luke checked his watch and realised he needed to hit the road if he was going to make it to the farmer's market in time.

"I gotta get going," he said as he reached under the counter to grab his keys.

"Going?" She swallowed the large bite of cheeseburger she had in her mouth. "It's Sunday! Hangout with me while I eat!"

"I can't, I need to get to the farmers market in Rochester before it closes."

"No point in going to those places late! You'll end up with all the raggedy fruit and veg?!"

"Raggedy?" Luke smiled and let a soft chuckle out as he rounded the counter.

"And no one wants to be served raggedy food, your customers will stop coming, you'll end up shutting the business down and then where will I get my cheeseburgers?" She grabbed his arm with both of her hands and held him in place next to her.

"You'll manage I'm sure." Luke looked down at her hands and stored the sensation of her warm skin against his.

"You're really going?" She pushed her bottom lip out and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'll only be gone an hour or so."

"Ah, I'll be gone to Hartford by then." The grip she had on his arm loosened and not wanting to break the contact Luke turned his arm and caught one of her hands in his.

"Drop in on your way home, I'm making pie." He squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back.

"Raggedy fruit pie?"

Luke smiled. "Best kind."

"Okay. See you later." She smiled up at him as he loosened his grip on her hand and she let it fall to her lap.

"Bye." Without even thinking about it, as if it was the most natural thing to do right then, Luke leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips as he stepped past her, with one hand resting on her shoulder. The kiss was soft and quick, a mere peck, and had it not purposefully landed on her lips Lorelai might not have thought anything of it.

Luke was across the room with one hand on the diner door before he realised what he had done and he froze. Slowly, as if moving through treacle, he turned on his heel to face her and wondered if her shocked expression was mirrored on his own face.

"Did you just…" she uttered, her voice a low whisper but sounded like an explosion through his panic.

"I um, sorry...I...shit!"

"You did. You just…" Her shocked expression was turning to mirth and it made Luke panic even more.

"I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me!" Luke was still frozen in place, his hand behind him holding a white knuckle grip on the door.

"Fancied a little bit of sugah eh!" she said as she placed her hand on her hip and wiggled her butt on the stool.

Luke felt a blush creep over his neck and colour his cheeks and he stepped back toward the door. "Sorry, I'll um...just...go." As he turned he pulled the door open and banged it with his shoulder in his hurry to leave. Lorelai was off her seat in a flash and raced out onto the street after him as he climbed into his truck.

"Don't run away from me Luke Danes!" she roared as he gunned the engine and took off leaving her standing on the sidewalk, her hands on her hips and a huge smile across her face.

By the time Luke got back to the diner Lorelai had left. He made sure as much. He carried the fruit haul from the market into the storeroom and put it all away then did a change over with Caesar and sent him home. He knew a day like today would be slow with minimal customers so he got to work preparing various pies for the week ahead. He put two into the oven, one apple and one mixed fruit and cleaned up his station then tended to the two customers that had been nursing coffees all afternoon. Then cleared up the diner and settled in at the end to read the paper again.

He knew Lorelai would be round on her way home and he knew she would leave the function as soon as she could. Even if she wasn't dying to get to the diner and taunt him, he knew she should be eager to escape. So when the clock hit 8 he was surprised there was still no sign of her. He went about his closing routine, and was just putting the last chair onto the table by the store room when the door bells jingled.

Luke had his back to the door but he knew there were only two people who would walk in despite the closed sign on the door, and if it was Kirk who had walked in, he would already have spoken. So he took a breath and turned, not quite sure what to expect.

Lorelai stood at the door, her hands on her hips, her left foot tapping as she stared at him and waited for him to speak. She was still wearing the dress she had on earlier but this time the shawl was draped over her shoulders one side tossed over the opposite shoulder as the other hung down her front.

"Well?" she said when he didn't say anything and she started to walk toward Luke who was frozen to the spot.

"Lorelai-"

"You slipped?" she said, cutting him off. "I had an eyelash on my cheek?"

"No, I-"

"It was an accident?"

"No!"

Lorelai stopped right in front of him and Luke found himself matching her pose. His hands gripped his hips and his eyes followed her as she approached and when she stood in front of him he clenched his jaw and willed the blush that he could feel creeping up his neck to retract.

"So?"

"Lorelai, look." Luke closed his eyes over and took a breath. "I'm-"

Before hs could keep talking, Lorelai gripped his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. She pressed her lips to his, tightened her grip on his shoulders then as suddenly as it started, it was over.

"Now, we're even."

She turned on her heel and walked out of the diner leaving Luke gaping behind her. Lorelai hurried home, unable to keep the smile from her face. She wondered what he would do and a multitude of options flew through her head. Would he ignore it, go back to their normal relationship?

Lorelai was home by the time Luke found the power to move. The sensation of her lips against his lingered and his fingers came up to touch his mouth as his memory played it over and over in his head. He fell back against the table behind him and his breath came out with a laugh.

She wasn't pissed that he kissed her. She enjoyed it. She enjoyed it enough to recreate it and then she ran. Having issued her challenge, she ran. Luke smiled and as his hands gripped the edge of the table and he planned out his next move.

"Hey, how was dinner?" Rory said as Lorelai walked in. "Looks like you had a great time."

"Hmmm?"

"You're smiling." Rory turned on the couch to face her mother as Lorelai walked into the room and flopped onto the couch beside her.

"Am I?"

"Grinning, more like...what happened?"

"Nothing." Lorelai kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes a bit before tucking her legs under herself and leaning over to rest her head on Rory's shoulder.

"Mom?"

"Mmm?"

"In all the times I've seen you go to and from your parents house, not once did I witness you come home smiling." Lorelai smiled and buried her face into Rory's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Nothing, really, I'm just glad to be home."

"How was the dinner?" Rory asked and she planted a kiss on her mother's head.

"Ugh."

"That good huh?"

"I wouldn't mind if they actually served dinner!"

"Pate?" Lorelai made a face and stuck her tongue out. "Did you eat at Luke's?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded her head. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I got something earlier and I'm going over to Lane's in a bit."

"Oh? So late?"

"Her mom goes to 8.30 prayer meeting."

"Ah."

"And after I thought I would call in to see Dean."

"I dunno Rory, it's going to be late by the time you get kicked out of Lane's."

"About twenty past nine."

"Yeah, way too late for housecalls."

"Not even for half an hour?"

Lorelai looked up at Rory who was waiting expectantly for her mother's response. "No later than 10."

"Thanks Mom!" Rory kissed the top of her head again. "Actually, I better head over there now. Myself and Lane want to get in as much debauchery as we can!"

Rory slipped out from under her mother's hug and Lorelai fell onto the couch. She grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch as Lorelai grabbed the remote and started to flick through the channels.

"See you later," she called out over her shoulder as she pulled the door open and almost walked into Luke. "Oh! Hi, Luke."

At the sound of Rory saying Luke's name Lorelai sat bolt upright on the couch and turned to face the door where she could only see one of his hands, holding the door open as Rory pulled on her coat.

"C'mon in. She's in the living room, on the couch." Rory stepped around Luke who came into the lobby as she stepped out. "See you later, save me some pie."

Luke closed the door after Rory and turned to see Lorelai watching him from the couch with a mildly shocked expression on her face.

"You have pie?" she asked when she spotted the box he was holding. Luke nodded and slowly started to move towards the living room. Lorelai followed him with her eyes and turned on the couch as he got to the edge, he stepped passed the coffee table and sat down next to her, close. Very close she noted, their thighs and shoulders touching.

He leaned forward and put the pie onto the coffee table then sat back and turned his head to face her. Her legs were crossed indian style in front of her and her hands were connected on her lap. Lorelai opened her mouth to speak but Luke shook his head and she promptly closed it. He leaned in a little closer, pressing his shoulder into hers then craned his neck a little more to press a soft kiss to her cheek, pulled back enough so that his lips were no longer touching her, but she could still feel his breath on her face.

Stunned at his forwardness she couldn't help her lack of reaction. But he didn't seem to need any encouragement. His hand came up and he curled one finger under her chin to get her to face him more fully then leaned in again to kiss her on the lips. When he felt her lean into his kiss his hand moved up from her chin to cup her face and he turned his body towards her, parted her lips with his own then slipped his tongue into her mouth and slowly caressed her tongue.

Before it could get too heated Luke pulled back, kissed her lips, the corner of her mouth, her cheek then leaned away and sat back into the couch. He stared straight ahead and slowed his breathing then leaned forward and grabbed the pie box. He stood, looked over his shoulder as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Pie?"

Lorelai watched agape, as he strode toward the kitchen. She heard him grab a couple of plates from the press and cutlery from the drawer but it was the following silence that spurred her to move. She jumped up, brushed her dress down and combed her fingers through her hair then hurried into the kitchen to follow him. He was standing by her coffee maker prepping the filter and adding the water. He had the pie cut up and a slice for each of them plated and ready on the table.

"You have any ice cream?"

"Yeah." She leaned back against the counter next to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Great," he said then planted a kiss on her cheek before going to the freezer to get the ice cream. He scooped out two large servings and added one to each pie then grabbed a mug for her coffee and his tea. When he had the drinks ready he put them next to the plates then pulled one of the chairs out and gestured with his head for her to take a seat.

Lorelai looked over the scene and with a blanket of confusion, pushed herself away from the counter, to take her seat. He helped her push it closer to the table then planted another kiss on the top of her head and took his own seat.

"Hey!" Lorelai who had picked up her fork, slammed it back down on the table and turned to face him with a frown. "What the hell?"

"Hmm?" Luke put some pie into his mouth then looked up and smiled as he chewed.

"Whats going on with the sudden lip service?"

"I dunno what you mean."

"Luke, you kissed me." she said and stared at him as if he was going mad. "Like, 4, no! 5 times now!"

"Yep." He lifted another piece of pie to his mouth as he watched her frustration grow and he smiled. For months he had tied up in knots thinking about her, not sleeping, not able to focus, frustrated didn't even begin to cover it. So watching her squirm now, was pretty good pay back. Well, he decided, a good start.

"Why are you kissing me?" she asked.

"Why? Really?" he said with a crooked smile and let his eyes roam freely over her. She blushed under his gaze as he made the desire very clear behind his cool blue eyes.

"I mean…"

"I know what you mean." He looked away and took another piece of pie then turned back and smiled again.

"Luke…"

"Do you want to go out with me?" The piece of pie was on his fork, halfway between his plate and his mouth.

"Huh?"

"I mean like a date," he clarified when she frowned.

"A, um, a date?"

"Yeah. Dinner, drinks and awkward conversation." He continued to eat his pie and his normal calm tone was driving her crazy. Her head was spinning, she could feel his lips against hers as if he was still kissing her. Her heart was hammering an erratic beat against her chest as his words swirled and curled around her. She knew that when she walked into his diner and kissed him, he would take the challenge though she expected a long drawn out game of cat and mouse, each one trying to one up the other, but she didn't think he would simply slide into this role so quickly, so forcefully.

"Yes?" she said, her voice lilting up at the end of the word, making it sound like a question.

"Was that a question?"

"Everything right now is a question!" she said with a soft laugh and he smiled. He had finished his pie and ice cream where as hers still sat untouched before her. He got up to rinse his plate off at the sink and left it upside down on the draining board then turned to face her, leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. The smug smile on his face infuriated her. No way was he supposed to have the upper hand in this. He was supposed to be fumbling for her affection not this stoic, confident creature that seemed to take all the air out of her kitchen.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked and watched as his smiled faded a little and his eyes dropped to his feet. He took a deep breath and she noticed his shoulders raised up and lowered then he looked up again and this time he smile was a genuine warm Luke smile.

"I will. Not now, but I will."

"And you want to go on a date?" she asked and he chuckled. "With me." His chuckle faded when he realised that last part wasn't a question, but a statement.

"God yes!" he breathed out the words and made sure their eyes were connected when he spoke.

"When?"

"Tomorrow." He spoke before she had even finished asking.

Lorelai laughed and bowed her head.

Luke stood away from the sink and brushed his hands off. "I better go before I...um, mess this up." She looked up as he rounded the table, in time for him to stand before her, reach down and cup her face then kiss her softly on the lips. It was a short but powerful kiss and Lorelai was glad she was sitting when it happened. She wanted nothing more than to pull him down for another one when he backed away. He stood by the kitchen table watching her for a moment then turned and left.

Lorelai was still sitting at the kitchen table in a daze when Rory came home. The ice cream on her plate had melted and dripped onto the table and her coffee was cold and untouched.

"Mom?" Rory put a hand on her shoulder and shook her mother out of her daze. "What's going on?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going on? Where is Luke?"

"He kissed me."

"What? Who did? Luke?"

"In the diner."

"Earlier? Today? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Then on the couch."

"Mom!"

"Then again in the kitchen."

"Mom!" Rory sat down and grabbed her mother's arm to shake some sense out of her.

"Luke kissed me!" This time her voice was was louder, as if she had just realised what had happened and she stood up and started to pace the small kitchen. .

"Is this a good thing?"

"Good?" Lorelai whirled around to face Rory who reared back from the intensity of her gaze. "It's...surprising."

"Good surprising?" Rory pushed and she couldn't help the small smile that curved her lips.

"I...think so." Lorelai looked up at Rory with a strained expression. "What do you think?"

Rory smiled and stood to stand in front of her mother, gripped her hands and squeezed them. "I think it's a great thing." Lorelai seemed honestly relieved to hear her daughter say that and pulled her in for a tight hug. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Lorelai laughed softly. "You know, I'm not even sure if I know myself."

"Try your best." Rory stepped back and cut a slice of pie off for herself then grabbed some ice cream.

"This afternoon before I went to the DAR event I went into Luke's for a burger." She sat next to Rory and helped herself to a piece of her pie.

"Naturally."

"We were chatting and he said he had to go but before he left he kissed me."

"Kissed you how?"

"Like a goodbye kiss, as if we were an old married couple."

"What?"

"I dunno, it was all very quick and natural. A very quick soft kiss."

"What did you do?!" Rory covered her face to hide her smile but Lorelai ignored it.

"He panicked, and when I turned to face him he was in shock. I don't think he meant to do it." Lorelai frowned as she ran over the first kiss again in her head. "It was as if he had been thinking about it, a lot, and his brain kicked into daydream mode-"

"Daydream mode?"

"I dunno!" Lorelai covered her face with both hands but Rory could see she was smiling.

"What did you do?"

"I saw his blush and teased him until it turned crimson."

"Of course you did."

"Then…" Lorelai hesitated and Rory spotted the slight blush in her mother's cheeks.

"Oh no...what happened then?"

"On my way home, I called into the diner again." Lorelai smiled at the memory of him stammering through an apology. "And I kissed him."

"Well this is new information." Rory put her fork down and crossed her arms then sat back into her chair and stared at her mother with a single raised eyebrow.

"I was just messing with him. I said we were even, then I left."

"Oh mom!" Rory frowned. "That's not fair, you know Luke has a thing for you. You can't mess with him like that."

"Well I thought we were just...playing."

"Then he called round, with pie?" Rory leaned forward and took another bite. "Really good pie!"

"This is where it gets weird. He came in, and without saying a single word, he sat on the couch and kissed me, like it was something we'd been doing for ages. Then he kissed me again in the kitchen, twice. No! Three times!"

"Go Luke!" Rory said with a proud smile.

"Then he asked me out, and left." Lorelai slumped back into her chair. "I'm not sure of the order of things there at the end but that's pretty much the jist of it."

"What are you going to do?"

"We've got a date tomorrow." Lorelai smiled shyly and looked up at Rory who returned it.

Luke got back to his apartment, closed and locked the door behind him and slumped back against it. His heart was going like crazy as if he was back running track and his mind was thundering through the last half hour. He went straight to the bathroom and went through his nightly routine then undressed and went to bed though his mind was far from sleepy. He locked his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling then ran through every last second of the evening since Lorelai came into the diner and kissed him.

He played it over and over in his head, examining every expression, tiny muscle movement, every word she uttered and look she gave him. He couldn't help the smile on his face when he realised she was waiting for him to keep kissing her and not repulsed by his advances. She accepted his date request and now all he had to do was think about where to bring her.

His mind was still reeling through options when he fell asleep only to be woken up much later by frantic knocking on his apartment door. It took him a moment to orient himself then kicked the blankets off before he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and made his way to the door.

He opened it and blinked rapidly as the light from the hall blinded him for a moment then when he realised who was standing there he stepped back and his eyes opened wider.

"Lorelai…"

"It's tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Today, now, it's tomorrow."

"What?" Luke looked over his shoulder at the digital clock on the kitchen stove and realised it was twenty past twelve.

She took advantage of his looking away to step into the apartment. She placed one hand on his chest and pushed him back and he turned to face her again to see her swinging the door closed behind them both. She continued to push him back until he hit a chair and fell onto it.

Lorelai bent over before him, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him in a mirrored fashion as he had done to her earlier. This time she was wearing a dark red henley, the buttons undone and wide open, and a pair of black short shorts with a white trim that were barely visible. The sneakers on her feet were untied and he knew that whatever had brought her here to his apartment in the middle of the night, was an impulse.

"Lorelai…" He gripped her arms and pushed her back but she seemed to have other ideas and stepped forward to straddle his legs. "Wait." Lorelai leaned back a little but it put her crotch in line with his and he took in a sharp puff of air as his fingers tightened on her arms. "Oh god."

"Yeah."

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Tell me why you kissed me."

"Which time?" he said with a laugh but she moved her hips a little more forward and his laugh turned into a moan.

"The first time, in the diner, this afternoon."

"I dunno." She moved her hips again and his hands flew down to grip them and hold her still. She took the opportunity to move her arms and circled his neck to pull him closer. "Is this happening?" he dropped his forehead onto her shoulder and took it all in. Their crotches connected, her chest pressed against his, her soft warm breath caressing the back of his neck.

"Almost…" she whispered and bared her full weight down on his crotch in a slow languid movement. She could feel him getting hard and it made her want to pull his sweats down but she wasn't sure if he would take to that so well. Yet.

"Lorelai…" His breath was ragged, hot against her breasts and she arched her back when his fingers tightened on her hips.

"Tell me."

"I…"

"Go on…" she urged and let her breasts move against him.

"I can't concentrate."

Luke gripped her hips and pulled her against him then stood off the chair and turned to put her sitting on the edge of the table. She moved her legs around him to hold him against her but he gripped her knees, pushed them apart and stepped out of the circle of her legs. Lorelai whimpered at the loss of contact and it almost made him come crashing back into her.

"I kissed you, by accident," he uttered as he paced in front of her. "I didn't mean to, it just happened." Lorelai sat up straighter at the words he spoke and suddenly she wondered if she had made the right decision to come over in the middle of the night. "Remember that night you called me to come and fix your shower head?"

"Uh huh." Lorelai nodded and watched as he paced in front of her.

"Remember how your um, your towel dropped?"

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah."

"That killed me." He dry washed his face with both hands. "And it's pretty much been killing me since."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you Lorelai." He stopped pacing and turned to face her with his hands on his hips. His sweatpants were hanging low enough for her to see the top of his pubic bone and the trail of hairs below his belly button disappear. One of the legs was pushed up his calf and the other was caught under his heel but he didn't seem to notice or care. "I've been thinking about you, day dreaming about you, fantasizing about you."

"You have?"

"And I don't just mean sex," he chuckled and looked down at his feet for a second then looked back up to find her eyes. "Though that was pretty prevalent too. But more than that, and especially over the last few weeks I felt closer to you, closer than I felt before."

"You did?"

"Yesterday in the diner, we were chatting and I felt...I dunno, connected to you." He stepped forward and put his hands on her knees to part them again so he could move closer. "And when I kissed you, it was just natural. I didn't plan it, I didn't think about it, I just did it. Because I wanted to. Because it felt right."

"It did."

He smiled when he realised she had simply stated her agreement. "It was an accident, I'm sorry if I startled you but I'm not sorry I kissed you."

"Is that why you were avoiding me over the last couple of months?"

"I wasn't avoiding you."

"You were practically running away from me, at every available opportunity." Her hands came up to his chest and she raked her nails over his nipples, his stomach and around the side of his hips to his lower back. Luke shuffled even closer and she leaned forward to kiss his shoulder.

"I wasn't avoiding you, I was afraid of what I might do, or say."

"Which you handled by avoiding me."

"Yeah." he laughed and Lorelai kissed his neck where it met his shoulder. He leaned into her but his hands were planted flat on on the table, either side of her. "Listen, wait!" Before he could get carried away he leaned back and held her at arm's length. "What are we doing?"

"Do you need instructions? I could prepare a slide show!"

"No Lorelai, I don't just want this. And if this is all you are offering, then I need to back away."

"Back away?"

"I don't just want to sleep with you. I want to date you, take you out." He looked at a spot on the wall behind her for fear that her wanton expression would destroy his resolve. "And if all you want to do is sleep with me then I need to back away."

"I want that too." She said shyly and he cupped her face to be sure they were eye to eye.

"Say that again?" he whispered, his thumbs brushed her cheeks tenderly.

"I want that too."

"You do?"

"Luke...You don't get to have a monopoly on pining."

He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't pining...wait, you were pining?" She nodded her head in his hands and smiled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" she challenged him back.

"I was terrified that-"

"I was too." She cut him off and planted a hard kiss on his mouth. Luke figured the talking portion of the evening was finished and turned his attention back to other tasks he could complete with his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him, dragging her to the edge of the table to press against his erection. Lorelai moaned at the sensation and he slipped his tongue into her open mouth to deepen the kiss. Her hands moved from his back to the top of his ass and her nails pressed into him, as if he could get any closer.

"This top…" he gripped the bottom of her top and slowly pulled it up her body, his hands skimming flat against her torso, up over her ribs, his thumbs brushed the side of her breasts and urged her arms higher so he could pull it off her entirely. "...is way too cumbersome." He caught her lips again and when he pulled her against him and her bare breasts pressed against his chest he sighed into her mouth. "God damn, that feels good." he said against her ear as he pulled her lobe into his mouth and suckled on it then bit it gently. She arched into him and he held her tighter.

"Those shorts…" he said with a chuckle and he let his hands roam down her back to her ass and slip under the band of her shorts.

"Luke…" she moaned against his ear and the sound of it all but made him come right there and then.

"God Lorelai…" He curled his fingers into the band of her shorts and urged them down over her hips. She lifted herself up enough for him to get them off her and they both moaned as he had to step back for her to kick off her sneakers along with them. He watched as they fell to the floor then slowly moved his eyes up over her legs, her torso, her breasts, to her face. She was biting her lower lip and leaning back on her hands behind her on the table. "This can't be happening."

"Oh," Lorelai said with a smile. "It can. And it is."

She gripped his shoulders and pulled him back to her then moved her hands to his neck and kissed him. Her tongue duelled with his and one hand moved to his hair as the other trailed soft circles down his back to the top of his ass. Luke moaned and let his hands come to life. He caressed her thighs, gripped her hips, pulled her against his erection, then moved his hands up her torso to her breasts.

Lorelai gasped as he covered them, her nipples taut and pressing into his palm in one hand and aching and tight as he rolled it between his finger and thumb with the other hand. She pushed her hips against him and caressed his ass but her focus was fleeting as his hands and tongue assaulted her with a myriad of hot sensations.

"Luke…" Her hands came around to his front and she leaned back enough to make room for them then slipped them into the front of his pants and gripped his cock. He released her from his kiss and looked down to her hands in his pants, the top of his cock emerging from the waistband as she stroked him slowly.

"Jesus Lorelai!" He closed his eyes and just let the sensation wash over him but as he felt that familiar pang in his groin, he pulled her hands back and held them away from him.

"Awww!" He looked up and saw her bottom lip protruding.

"Wait, are we...should we…"

"Oh yes we are." she pulled him back to the circle of her legs. "And yes we definitely should"

Luke smiled against her lips and then hooked his hands under her ass to lift her up. With a soft squeal, Lorelai curled her legs around him and locked her ankles at the top of his ass. He turned away from the kitchen and carried her over to the bed then slowly deposited her onto the bed.

"Tiny little bed!"

"More than enough room." He stood away from her towards the end of the bed then dropped his sweatpants and kicked them aside. Before climbing back up over her he waited for her to look him over to her satisfaction. As soon as her eyes met his and her smile curved wider, he leaned down to crawl up over the bed over her. She spread her legs and arms to welcome his weight on top of her and Luke let out a guttural moan at the sensation of her wet hot crotch against the underside of his cock. "You feel amazing."

He rolled his hips against her and pushed himself off her with his arms, to increase the pressure on their hips. Lorelai moaned and widened her legs further to encourage him more.

"Shit wait…" Luke leaned back up off her and knelt at the end of the bed between her legs. "I don't have… I mean, I've got nothing."

"Huh?" Lorelai leaned up on her elbows to look at him.

He nodded down at his crotch. "I've nothing…to wear…"

"Condoms."

"Yeah."

"You can say the word Luke, I mean you're kneeling there with your-"

"Alright! Condoms, I've no condoms." He rolled his eyes at her but his jaw was clenched with genuine frustration. "Do you?"

"I didn't bring my bag, I just grabbed my keys and snuck out of the house."

"Snuck?"

"Rory was asleep in bed."

"Oh right. Well then…" He looked around the room as if a solution would present itself.

"I'm on the pill, and I'm totally clean."

"Clean?"

"I mean, well it's been awhile for me."

"Me too." He said with a smile and was delighted to hear the words coming out of her mouth.

"And I had a checkup a couple of months ago."

"So we're good?" he asked, needing her to confirm, and be sure.

"I am, if you are."

"I definitely am."

Luke leaned towards her to crawl back over her body. She rolled her hips up towards him and when the tip of his cock pressed against her folds she moaned aloud.

"Lorelai," he said and he pulled back a little until her eyes opened and found his. "I've been thinking about this for a long time."

"Me too," she gasped and tried to lure him back down to her, but he resisted.

"And I want to take you slowly."

"Slowly?" Lorelai sighed and tried to pull him back down to her.

"I said I want to, but I'm pretty sure noting about this is going to be slow."

Lorelai's lips spread into a wide wicked smile and her hands moved from his hips to his cock where she stroked him as she guided his tip to her entrance. Luke screwed his eyes tightly shut but wanted her to continue to stroke him for as long as he could withstand it. When he felt his cock twitch in the warmness of her hand he pulled his hips back and brushed her hands aside. He leaned down to plant a heavy kiss on her lips, his tongue parting her lips as his hand guided his cock back to his entrance.

As slowly as he could bear it, he slid into her, pausing and gritting his teeth every so often as he pulled back a little and slid in a little further. Lorelai clawed at his back to pull him closer but not until he was fully sheathed inside her did he let his full weight drop to her. His breathing was ragged against her ear and her soft mewling in his made him want to sink in even deeper.

"Lorelai…" he panted against her skin then started to pull out. Lorelai whimpered as he moved and rolled her hips to follow him but before he was all the way out he switched direction and plunged back into her. She cried out with the sensation and it made him repeat the motion, this time faster, harder. "Oh fuck."

He felt his cock starting to throb and twitch and knew he wasn't going to last long. All the dreams and fantasies he had had to endure over the last few months paled in comparison to the actual sensations he was feeling as her skin slid against his, her legs wrapped around him, her soft panting moans curled into his ears, her fingers griped his ass and her hot, wet crotch tightened around him as he sank into the bottom of his shaft.

"Luke, fuck...Luke." she cried out as the movements he made hit her with varying levels of intensity, each one climbing, soaring through her body, tickling her spine and making her skin tingle all over. She felt her orgasm building to a crescendo and she arched her back and rolled her hips to change his angle of penetration.

Luke felt her movement as he plunged into her and his cock stroked her inside walls, and she clenched around him, pulling him deeper. They both moaned at the sensation and her voice against his ear pulled his orgasm out of him, and he cried out as he shot inside of her, his hips locked, his ass clenched as he pressed in deeper still.

His cock throbbing against her inner walls and the sensation of his orgasm spilling inside of her was enough for her to reach her peak and her pants became vocal and wanton as she followed him into oblivion. Luke welcomed her orgasm and basked in her muscles stroking his now flaccid cock. The air was pulled out of his lungs and he fell atop of her with a sigh. Her arms tightened around his torso to hold him in place and her heel dug into his ass to be sure he didn't pull out of her.

When they both finally caught their breath and Luke felt like he could move his arms again he lifted off her enough to roll over onto his side, but she followed with him and their limbs entangled more as they settled on the edge of the bed facing each other, still connected in the most intimate way.

"That was amazing." he uttered and he lifted his head enough to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Better than dream Lorelai?"

"So much."

"Really?" Lorelai asked, her surprise and smile obvious on her face.

"You have no idea." He kissed her again.

She settled against him, her head against the front of his shoulder and he rested his chin on the top of her head. His mind spun back to the dreamy memory of holding her like this, or how he imagined it to me and he let it examine the way it felt now. Her breasts crushed against his chest, her stomach touching his everything they inhaled, her crotch hot and wet, wrapped around his cock and her leg hooked around over his hip, the other out flat against his legs and he realised what he had imagined was so far off the mark, so generic, so bland compared to what he was feeling now. He arms tightened around her and he kissed her forehead as he sighed contentedly.

"I can't stay." Her voice was a whisper but it was enough to shatter the silence in the room and without thinking about it, his arms loosened around her but didn't release her completely. "I need to get home to Rory."

"I know."

"But this, this isn't over." Lorelai moved her head to look up at him and when their eyes connected she flexed her inner muscles around his cock and smiled. Luke grunted and his hips involuntarily jerked towards her. He cupped her face with his hands and assaulted her with another kiss, his tongue caressed the inside of her mouth as his hips started to move against her. His half erect cock twitched inside her and Lorelai encouraged it with a roll of her hips.

He pushed her over onto her back and raised one leg to make more room for him and continued to push into her as he moved his head lower as his hand came up to grasp her breast and bring her nipple to his mouth. He laved it with his tongue then sucked on it roughly and bit down hard enough to make her cry out. Without missing a beat from his hips he switched sides and repeated the motion with her other breast and by now his cock was fully erect and thrusting into her, hard and fast.

She gripped the side of his torso, her nails leaving marks on his skin as she tried to keep up with him. He gripped the headboard with one hand and curled his other hand under her ass to help her keep up as he pounded into her. He gritted his teeth and tried to hold back his grunts but her voice was wanton and he needed her to know what affect she was having on him so he held back his restraint and joined in her cries.

This time her orgasm was softer and melted along her muscles and when she thought it was fading he moved the hand that was squeezing her ass to the gap between their bodies and slipped his thumb onto her clit and stroked it vigorously.

"Ahh!" she cried out and her fingers gripped him tighter. Luke cried out with a mixture of pleasure and pain and he felt his hard cock twitch against her. The flood of wetness from her first orgasm helped him slide faster and smoother into her and he used it to his advantage to speed his penetration and thrust into her with abandon.

When her voice went up higher and her cries faded to gasping grunts Luke let go of his resolve and released all he had into her for the second time that night. Lorelai welcomed his release along with her own and as his thumb slowed against her and their bodies collapsed she couldn't help the breathy laugh that slipped out of her open mouth.

"Funny?" he said, his head on the pillow next to her, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke.

"Not funny, just…"

"What?" he lifted his head up enough to see her face and was pleased to see her smiling. He brushed her hair off her face to see her completely.

"This, is amazing." Luke smiled. "I mean, really unbelieveable." Luke kissed her cheek. "And to think we can now do this whenever we like."

"Well not quite whenever."

"No?"

"You have Rory at home. We both work full time jobs."

"We'll just have to make room for some afternoon delights."

"Oh there'll be plenty of room for that." Luke smiled and kissed her cheek again.

"But right now, I really have to go."

Luke leaned down and kissed her again then pushed himself off her completely. They both sighed at the loss of contact but when Luke stood off the side of the bed and helped her up they sighed again as they hugged. He helped her dress, holding her clothing until she needed them then bent down and tied her laces. She took his hands and walked to his door then turned and kissed him softly, her hands gripping his shoulders, his hands resting on her hips.

"Did you drive here?" he asked.

"Yeah, my jeep is parked behind your truck."

"Ok."

"So date tomorrow?"

"Today," he corrected her with a smile.

"Great."

"Pick you up at 8?"

Lorelai nodded, unable to keep the schoolgirl grin of excitement off her lips then leaned up to kiss him again before turning and hurrying away. Luke closed his apartment door and locked it then hurried over to the side window to watch her climb into her truck. He followed her jeep down the street until it was out of sight and only then did he return to his bed and collapse face first onto the pillow.

Her smell lingered on the pillow and her essence on his thumb and Luke felt his smile turn into a grin as he slid his hands under his pillow and closed his eyes over. He welcomed his dreams tonight, knowing they would surely be more colourful than ever before.

The End.

Skinfull

* * *

 **A/N:** I thought of writing a date scene and then the inevitable smut that would follow, but I think that's been done to death, and this is a fairly natural ending point for this fic. Anyways I've got a different idea for a fic I wanna work on so I reckon I'll leave this as is.

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
